


Bragging Rights

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [14]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prop Hunt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are super fucking competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by The_Sunflower_Seed which is why our stories are about the same thing. Also, this really got away from me at the end.

(Y/n) sets down on the couch in the living room, headphones on and Skype calls open on her laptop. Mark, Jack, and Aaron had planned this game of Prop Hunt but wanted a fourth person. Since neither Bob or Wade were free, it was handed down to her.

She can hear Mark through her headphones as well as in them. "Alright! Ready, guys?" Jack and Aaron both give confirmations. "Alright. Three, two, one!" All four participants clap.

"Okay, who's doing their intro first?" Aaron asks.

There's a moment of silence. No one volunteers. "Let's all go!" Jack says, tossing his arms in the air.

"Wait, I don't have a channel, much less an intro!" (Y/n) protests.

"Just make something up! Ready, set, go!" Mark says. "Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to another episode of Prop Hunt with Jack, Yami, and (y/n)!"

"Top of the morning to you, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to another episode of Prop Hunt with Mark, Yami, and (y/n)!"

"Hey, what's happening, everybody? It's Yamimash here and this is another episode of Prop Hunt with Mark, Jack, and (y/n)!"

(Y/n) panics and just goes, "I AM NOT CREATIVE I CAN'T MAKE UP AN INTRO ON THE SPOT HELP WHAT DO." Everyone goes silent for a bit and then starts cracking up.

"(Y/n), what the fuck was that?!" Jack asks through his laughter.

Mark and Yami are dying of laughter. (Y/n) shrugs. "I said I didn't know what to do and you guys were like, 'Well too frigging bad!'" She uses a deeper voice, trying to mimic the guys.

"Okay... okay..." Mark takes a few deep breaths and sits back up in his chair. He takes off his glasses and wipes at his eyes. "Okay. Let's actually start playing."

Aaron is still giggling. "What are the teams?"

Jack pipes up. "Let's break up the power couple. I'll take (y/n)."

"No, don't give me Mark!"

"Excuse you, I am the BEST at this game!" Mark protests.

"Sure, honey. Whatever you say," (y/n) says, grinning. "Kay, Jack. You and me, brah."

"Wait!" Mark interrupts. "We are forgetting something!"

Aaron grins. "Ah yes! The alcohol!"

"Right!" Jack picks up his bottle.

"Indeed," (y/n) says, looking for the bottle of Fireball she placed on the table. It had somehow disappeared. "Mark, you fucker! Did you take my alcohol?!"

"Maaaaaybe..." he giggles. (Y/n) whips off her headphones and storms into where he's recording. Mark is sitting there with an innocent smile.

(Y/n) spots the cinnamon whiskey on the desk. "You piece of shit."

Mark opens his arms. "Come. Let us do shots together." Jack and Aaron are making snide comments about how Mark is going to get his ass kicked, none of which the lady can hear. She takes a shot glass and takes a seat on Mark's lap, which he is very pleased with. "Ready, guys?" He pours himself and (y/n) a shot as Jack and Aaron do the same. "First shot." The four simultaneously knock back their drinks. Mark coughs as his goes down, Aaron squeezes his eyes shut tightly, (y/n) shakes her head back and forth, and Jack hits his legs a few times. "This name brand cinnamon whiskey is super strong."

"Yeah but it's super good. And we've got two more to go. Let's keep this train to drunk rolling."  
\---  
A few hours (and shots) later, the four are in stitches. A new round is starting with Jack and (y/n) as the props and Mark and Aaron as the hunters. "Oh fuck. Okay. Let's work together for this one, (y/n)."

"We've been on the same team the ENTIRE FUCKING TIME, JACK," (y/n) says, jumping into the water and becoming a fish.

"Yeah but let's do a sweet team combo. Come up here."

Somehow without alerting Mark and Aaron of their whereabouts, Jack and (y/n) manage to place themselves in plain sight but still well hidden. Jack is a traffic cone and is sitting on top of (y/n) who remained a fish. "This was a terrible fucking idea."

"So bad that we'll find you?" Mark asks, tossing some boxes around.

"No, bad enough that you won't find us," Jack states confidently.

"I don't think that made sense," Aaron says, wandering over to where Jack and (y/n) are hiding.

"It made perfect sENSE!" Jack yells as Aaron shoots at him. (Y/n) freaks and runs too.

"COME BACK HERE, (Y/N)!" Aaron screams as he chases her into the water.

"SAVE YOURSELF, JACK!" She yells as she's gunned down. Aaron kills her and she pouts. "Dammit..." In spectator mode, she finds Jack's new spot: a box stacked on two other boxes. "Very nice!" Jack thanks her. (Y/n) then flips to Mark who is dangerously close to Jack.

"(Y/n), I demand a hint now that you're spectating," Mark states.

"Okay well... something is kind of... ODD about his spot. You might need to think inside of the box for this one."

Mark shakes his head and says, "I'm too drunk for this bullshit. Tell me where he is!"

(Y/n) tilts her head, mocking him. "Wait, didn't you say you were good at this game?"

"Yeah... but..."

"Well if you're so great at this then finding Jack with a hint shouldn't be too hard, now should it?"

Mark growls and pouts, causing the other three to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Oh come on, Mark! You did say that and she did give you a hint on a small map," Aaron chides, still on the hunt for Jack, heeding (y/n)'s hints.

Mark and Aaron continue their hunt, lowering their health bit by bit by shooting at random objects, while Jack and (y/n) continue to tease them. With thirty seconds left, (y/n) gives in to Mark and Aaron's complaints. "You could call Jack square for being this object."

There's a beat of silence before Mark shrieks, "HE'S A MOTHERFUCKING BOX!!!" He spins around and fires at the stack of crates. Jack swears and takes off into the water, randomly flipping from one object to another. Mark chases him towards the glass container with many fish. "YAMI, LOCK HIM IN THE FISH TANK!"

"Got it!" The Brit responds. Unfortunately for them, the timer runs out before Mark can kill him and Jack and (y/n), or 'Team Twisty Nipple Freshness', let out shouts of victory.

(Y/n) then teases her boyfriend again. "What did you say again, Mark? I thought you were good at this game?"

"I am!" He protests.

"Tell that to the winners, baby!" Jack shouts.  
\---  
Aaron runs a hand through his hair. "Alright, guys. It's been fun but I've got plans tomorrow."

Jack nods. "Me too. Well not plans. I'm just tired."

"Well, talk to you guys later then," Mark says. The four friends log off and shut down. (Y/n) heads upstairs and changes into her pajamas: one of Mark's shirts and only one of Mark's shirts, save for her underwear. She then wanders into his recording room. Mark is hunched over his keyboard, headphones around his neck. (Y/n) pulls his headphones off of him and sets them on the desk before spinning around his chair and straddling him. He grips her hips gently and leans his head back, enjoying her hands running through his hair. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," she whispers back. She pulls Mark into a kiss, both of their eyes falling closed. They both can taste the Fireball on the other's breath but that's the last thing on their minds. Mark shifts his hands, wrapping one arm around (y/n) and securing her to him as the other buries itself in her hair. She takes in a deep breath through her nose and pushes herself against him, her hands holding his face though his scruff is poking at her hands. Mark pulls away and directs his attention to (y/n)'s neck and jaw. She tilts her head back, exposing more skin. Mark's hands tighten on her when he hears the noises she's making. "Mark..." she groans out, tugging at his shirt to get his attention.

He nuzzles into her neck, pressing kisses and letting her know he's listening.

"Do you wanna..." She isn't able to get her words out before Mark is standing up with (y/n) wrapped around him.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep the last part going or??? Would you be interested in that??? Let me know, guys.


End file.
